prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pickruns
The Pickruns are special living devices in the shape of a key in Fresh Pretty Cure!. They were used to give the girls the power to transform into Pretty Cure, and later to power-up their attacks to their "Fresh" versions. A fifth Pickrun has been revealed to appear in the movie Fresh Pretty Cure! the Movie: The Land of Toys Has Lost of Secrets?!, being the Pickrun which makes Pretty cure able to transform into Cure Angel.After in the Main Serie, All Pickruns become White allowing all cures become Cure Angels There are five Pickruns(after that they became eight): the Pirun, which belongs to Momozono Love; the Burun, which belongs to Aono Miki; the Kirun, which belongs to Yamabuki Inori; the Akarun, which belongs to Higashi Setsuna; and a special white Pickrun that is transformed version of Love's Pirun.In episodes 48 & 49, the four pickruns evolve for angel mode. At the beginning of the story, all of them had to search for their masters and combine with their cellphones so they could transform into Pretty Cure. As the story goes, the Pickruns can also give the girls other special abilities. Story When lightning strikes a temple in the Kingdom of Sweets, four Pickruns fly out of it, and go to the human world. The Pirun is the first to find its master as Love is walking out of the fortune teller's place. After seeing Love try to protect Chinen Miyuki, the Pirun goes into Love's cellphone, turning it to a Linkrun and triggering the birth of Cure Peach. Chiffon later calls upon the Pirun when Love is struggling against a Nakewameke. The Burun found Miki spending time with her brother, Kazuki. When Kazuki falls sick during a Nakewameke attack, the Burun helps out by turning Miki's cellphone into a Linkrun and triggering the birth of Cure Berry. After Chiffon is touched by Miki's strong heart, she summons the Burun and Berry later uses it in her fight against a Nakewameke. When the Kirun goes into a church, it sees Inori praying in there. When Inori comes under attack by Lucky, whom Eas turned into a Nakewameke, it goes into Inori's cellphone. This turns it into a Linkrun, and triggers the birth of Cure Pine. When Pine decides to go and help the girls against a Nakewameke, Chiffon summons the Kirun and Pine uses it in her fight. It took the Akarun quite a while to find its master. When it was first spotted, Love and the girls went on a crazy chase trying to catch it. While Pretty Cure were fighting Eas, Soular, and Westar, it took off. The next time it was spotted, it sees two candidates, Eas and Miyuki. The Akarun cannot decide who to go to, and it goes off after a fight with a Nakisakebe. After Eas' death, Chiffon calls upon the Akarun, and it chooses Setsuna as its master in order to save her life. During a battle with the Toy Majin, the Toy Kingdom is brought to near destruction. Love discovers Usapyon used a Miracle Light to interact with her. With the power of the Miracle Lights, the Pirun turns into a white Pickrun, allowing Cure Peach to transform again into Cure Angel. Powers and Applications A Pickrun can merge with a cellphone and become a Linkrun. They remain in the Linkrun until called upon by Chiffon. When used in tandem with the Linkrun, a Cure Stick is summoned, giving the girls the abilities to power up their attacks. The Pickruns are vital to Chiffon's growth and development. With the Pirun summoned, she can eat human foods. With the Burun, she can wear clothing. With the Kirun, she learns to speak. The Akarun allows her to teleport herself with or without others. Trivia *This is the fifth set of fairy-like creatures in the series. The first are the Heartiels in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the second are the spirits in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, the third are the Pinkies in Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and the fourth are the Palmins in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *The names Pirun and Burun come from the Japanese pronouncing of the English words "pink" and "blue". Kirun and Akarun come from the Japanese words "kiiro" and "akai", which mean "yellow" and "red". *The Pickruns take after their masters in terms of accessories: **The Pirun wears a chef's hat, implying Love's passion for food and cooking. **The Burun wears a crown and a pearl necklace, aluding to Miki's modeling dream. **The Kirun has horns, which are animal-like, as Inori wants to be a veterinarian like her father. **The Akarun wears a ribbon and has angel wings, foreshadowing Setsuna's change of heart. **The white Pickrun also has angel wings, referring to Love's transformation into Cure Angel Category:Devices Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!